<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BOOTIFUL by CleoNut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672191">BOOTIFUL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoNut/pseuds/CleoNut'>CleoNut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoNut/pseuds/CleoNut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I never thought it would happen to me, but I was wrong...</p>
<p>Registered at Safe Creative with the code 2008255118677</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BOOTIFUL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First of all, I want to clarify that I don't usually do this kind of things, because I feel that those who do, just want to get attention. However, it was so incredible, that I feel I need to share it with you.<br/>
Have you see pictures of your idols greeting fans and think "It will never happen to me"? Well, I was like that. Every time I saw a picture of one of Seventeen's members meeting their fans, I died of envy, because I was sure that it would never happen to me. But I was wrong.<br/>
I've been a carat since before their debut. I discovered them one of the many nights I was suffering from insomnia. At that time I was going through a bad time in my life, and I couldn't sleep. One day, wandering around the Internet, I found them. And there he was, the boy with the lovely cheeks: Boo Seungkwan. To be honest, at first I hated his outgoing personality, but then, I discovered that he is very, kind, sweet and adorable. Little by little, he caught my attention, until he became my favorite (not only from Seventeen, but from all the artists I've known). Since then, I give my life and soul to him (and to the rest of the boys too): I watch all the live broadcasts, buy all the merchandise that I can pay (especially Seungkwan photocards) and participate in fan club events dedicated to them (I'm sure you understand me). Of course, I immediately noticed the "close" relationship that Boo (that's what I usually call him) has with Vernon, and well, I don't know what you think, but I'm sure there's more than just a "deep friendship". In fact, I can say that verkwan is one hundred percent real, and now I'll tell you why.<br/>
My amazing story goes like this: As soon as I heard about Seventeen was going to United States, I decided I had to go. I worked for months to have money, and finally I buy the ticket. The day of the trip I was very anxious! And after some mishaps along the way, my friend and I get to Los Angeles two days before the concert in that city. At first it was quite intimidating, since it was our first time abroad, and there was the language barrier too (we are from Chile, and although we both spoke English fluently, it's not the same to do it with someone native), but we survived.<br/>
You can imagine how we felt on the day of the concert. The area around the venue was full of carats wearing Seventeen's colors, singing and dancing their songs, and talking about how exciting it was to be there. It seemed like a dream. We met carats from all over Latin America, and soon, we were talking. Still, time was slow and I was getting more and more anxious, so I decided to go for something with sugar to calm my nerves. Luckily for me, there was a Starbucks a block away and I didn't have to walk far.<br/>
I was in line to place my order, when I heard it. </p>
<p>—American cofee, please. </p>
<p>My heart raced. I would recognize that voice anywhere. I looked up. Two people ahead of me, there was a boy in sportswear. He was wearing a hood, and a mask covered his nose and mouth. I instinctively looked at his right hand, and saw a ring on his little finger. "It can't be..." I thought.</p>
<p>—Here's your order —said the girl. </p>
<p>—Thank you very much —he answered, taking the glass.</p>
<p>He walked and sat down in a table at the back of the room. But for a brief second, I could see his eyes, and all my doubts disappeared. </p>
<p>OH, MY GOD, IT'S HIM!</p>
<p>Chwe Hansol Vernon was buying coffee at the same Starbucks as me!<br/>
It's him, it's him, it's him! I kept repeating in my head. I was so shocked, I didn't realize it was my turn to buy until I heard the salesgirl's voice.</p>
<p>—Miss, are you all right? —she said me in english</p>
<p>—Qué? —I asked her in Spanish.</p>
<p>My face probably had some stupid expression, because she repeated the question and watched me, worried. </p>
<p>—Ah, yes, yes —I said her, slowly, also in English —I'm fine, thank you. </p>
<p>—Would you like to place your order? —she asked me. </p>
<p>—Yes.</p>
<p>You understand that finding the right words to order something simple like coffee was extremely difficult in the state of shock I was. However, I did it. Then, I turned around, and I saw him again. He was still sitting at the same table, drinking coffee, and watching his cell phone. At that moment, I heard the voice of one of my carat friends on my head.</p>
<p>—If you meet the boys, you must talk them!</p>
<p>So I took a deep breath, gathered my courage, and walked to his table.</p>
<p>—Excuse me... -I said him in clumsy English.</p>
<p>The boy turned around and I saw his eyes. Yes, it was him, there was no doubt about it. My face turned red and my hands were sweating. There came the obvious question.</p>
<p>—Are you... Vernon from Seventeen? </p>
<p>He looked at me, without saying words. I noticed that he was looking at my outfit. Like a good Boo biased, I was wearing the tour T-shirt designed by Seungkwan, and in my bag had a couple of banners with his face and the second version of the carat bong with his name sticker. It was clear who was my favorite. He raised his right eyebrow, but immediately changed his expression. </p>
<p>—Yes, I am—he said in a friendly voice. </p>
<p>My heart raced again when I heard him. </p>
<p>—You're coming to the concert, right? —he asked.</p>
<p>I nodded like a fool.</p>
<p>—Yes! —I said —I love Seventeen! </p>
<p>—Thank you so much for your support —Vernon said.</p>
<p>I nodded again and decided it was time to leave, after all, Vernon was enjoying a moment of freedom. </p>
<p>—Your wellcome! —I replied —Bye!</p>
<p>I turned on my heels and walked to a table in the opposite corner, trying not to spill coffee from the glass because of my trembling hand. I sat down and tried to calm down, even though it was difficult. I couldn't believe it! I had seen and talked to Vernon! I took out my cell phone and began to write to my friend who was waiting me about my incredible experience, but I stoped myself. If anyone else found out that Vernon was in this place, there would be chaos and his secret exit would end. I would have time to tell her about this. Anyways, my hands were shaking, so I drank from my glass and took out my cell phone. Seeing pictures of Seungkwan always calms my nerves. I was at it, when I heard his voice again. </p>
<p>—Do you like Seungkwannie? </p>
<p>My heart started racing again. I turned around and saw his face behind my shoulder. He had taken off his mask. His beautiful lips and perfect nose shocked me. </p>
<p>—Y-yes —I said.</p>
<p>Why the hell did I stuttered in that moment?!<br/>
His eyebrow rose again, but just like the first time, the expression on his face immediately changed to a smile.<br/>
Then I remembered my friend's words again.</p>
<p>—If you see Boo, you must tell him that you love him! —she told me.</p>
<p>Okay, he wasn't Boo, but he was his best friend (although in my heart, I think it's more than that, you know). This is my chance, I thought.</p>
<p>—Can you tell Seungkwan that I love him? —I asked.</p>
<p>For the third time, and in less than ten minutes, his eyebrow rose again, and this time, it stayed there. But I was no longer paying attention. All my brain could think about was making sure Seungkwan got my message.</p>
<p>—I really love him! I love his beautiful voice, and his histrionic personality, and how he dances! I also love when he laughs and how he cares about his members! I love everything about him!</p>
<p>Vernon only nodded with his eyebrow raised, but I kept insisting that he should give him my message of love. Suddenly, I realized that he was looking at my phone screen, where my favorite Boo's photo folder was open. In this, Seungkwan was sitting on a green field.</p>
<p>—Ah, I really like that picture —I said.</p>
<p>Vernon nodded wordlessly. </p>
<p>—I like this one too —I said, changing the picture. </p>
<p>—Yes —he said.</p>
<p>—But this is my favorite —I said, changing the picture again. </p>
<p>Seungkwan was wearing one of the suits from "HIT". He wore a white shirt, tight leather pants, and a sash that accentuated his perfect booty. </p>
<p>—I love it! —I exclaimed, excited.</p>
<p>Then, it happened.</p>
<p>—Yes, I love it too —he said in a soft voice. </p>
<p>I opened my eyes wide and turned to look at him. Vernon had a beautiful smile on his lips, both of his eyebrows raised, and a soft shade of carmine covered his cheeks. He seemed to be looking at the most beautiful being on the world. It was a few seconds before he noticed that I was watching him. </p>
<p>—Ah! —he said, changing his expression as he realized what he had done. </p>
<p>His ears turned red, as did his face. I smiled. It was obvious that he was fascinated by that image. But of course, recognizing it in public was not good for business. So I pretended not to have discovered him.</p>
<p>—He look well, just like the others —I said. </p>
<p>—Yes. Well, it's time to go. If I don't come back, the staff will collapse —Vernon said.</p>
<p>I burst out laughing. I imagined the staff looking for him, just like when Hoshi disappeared because he was thirsty.</p>
<p>—See you at the concert —I said, smiling.</p>
<p>—See you —he replied. </p>
<p>He covered his mouth with the mask and left. A few minutes later, I returned to the venue. The rest of the afternoon left quickly and then the concert came. It was one of the best nights of my life! But that's another story, maybe one day I'll tell you.<br/>
And well, that's why I believe that verkwan is one hundred percent real. You can make your own conclusions, but no one will convince me otherwise. </p>
<p>End</p>
<p>Note: I want to clarify that this story really happened... in my friend's dream. I hope you enjoyed it ♡ and I so sorry for the typos u u. I did my best xD</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>